


i get these goosebumps (every time you come around)

by chrysallis_thenum



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jughead Jones Is Not Aromantic, Jughead Jones is Not Aromantic or Asexual, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, i have a thing for jughead in lipstick yes i know, jughead wears betty's black wig, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysallis_thenum/pseuds/chrysallis_thenum
Summary: Sweet Pea discovers Betty's black wig that Jughead forgot he even has in his trailer.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (Mentioned), Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	i get these goosebumps (every time you come around)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Goosebumps" by Travis Scott

“Hey, Jones, what the fuck is this?”

Jughead and Sweet Pea were in Jughead’s trailer, nestled in his bed with his laptop on Sweet Pea’s lap watching the new season of Busted. After episode four, Jughead had left to use the bathroom. In the middle of it he heard a thump and Sweet Pea huffing. When he came out, Jughead barely turned off the bathroom light when Sweet Pea exclaimed. 

Jughead looks up. Sweet Pea is standing beside his bed and holding something black in his hands, a confused and mildly disturbed look on his face. Jughead is confused too for a second before he horrifyingly recognises that thing in Sweet Pea’s hand. 

It’s Betty’s black wig. 

Jughead sputters out something unintelligible. He feels his face heat up. Damn, he must have forgotten to give it back to Betty after they broke up. He remembers hiding it somewhere so his dad wouldn’t find it, though, but he just completely forgot where. 

“Uh,” he mutters lamely. Sweet Pea’s staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

“It’s a wig, Jones,” Sweet Pea says. He adjusts it in his hands. “Why the fuck do _you_ have it, though?”

Jughead finally finds his voice again and stomps over to snatch the wig from Sweet Pea. He throws it in his first dresser drawer before facing Sweet Pea again. He _really_ needs to give that back to Betty. 

“It’s Betty’s.” 

Sweet Pea just looks even more confused and disturbed. “Cooper? Jesus Jones, did you two have some BDSM thing going on?”

Sweet Pea’s joking, he can tell from his tone, but he’s so spot on that Jughead just stands there with his stupid red face and mouth open because he can’t say no, Betty definitely did not go mild BDSM on Jughead with that wig on. Because that’s exactly what she did.

Sweet Pea’s face straightens. “Shit, are you fucking serious?” 

Jughead covers his face with his hands. Fuck, this is so fucking embarassing. “Don’t kink shame us!” 

“Holy shit, Jones. Are you fucking serious? _Cooper_? With you?” Sweet Pea’s voice is rising and he’s getting excited with every word. “Shit, were you the one wearing the wig?”

Jughead shakes his head.

“Holy shit. I did not peg Cooper for a dominatrix,” Sweet Pea whistles. Jughead feels his neck going incredibly hot. “Damn, Jones, she spanked you or something?”

Jughead sighs, sliding his hands down his face. He looks at Sweet Pea, who’s looking surprised and intrigued. “No. We broke up before the agreed date.”

Sweet Pea barks out a laugh and falls back on the bed. “Holy shit!” He managed to wheeze out before he fell into loud laughter for a solid minute, wiggling his legs.

When he calms down, he leans on his elbows, looking at Jughead with his bottom lip in between his teeth and eyebrows raised. He’s got that glint in his eyes whenever he’s about to ask for sex. 

Before Sweet Pea even opens his mouth, Jughead says, “we are _not_ having sex with either of us in that wig.”

Sweet Pea deflates. “Jones!” he whines, “you did it with Cooper! _I’ll_ wear it if you’re uncomfortable with it. You can fuck me.” 

He tilts his head down and bites his bottom lip, looking very sexy. Jughead thinks if he’s currently thinking with his dick he might say yes, but Jughead Jones does not think with his dick. 

When Jughead doesn’t budge and doesn’t relent his hard stare, Sweet Pea continues, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Come on, Jones, I miss having your cock in me. Hmm?”

Jughead Jones does _not_ think with his dick. 

“If you want me to fuck you, we’re not doing it with the wig on,” Jughead says, trying to sound firm. “It’s _Betty’s_.”

Sweet Pea, probably already massively turned on anyway, just rolls his eyes and tosses the wig somewhere. “Fine,” he huffs. He gets off and speed-walks to the bathroom to prepare himself.

As Jughead waits, he thinks about Sweet Pea’s proposition. Whenever Betty whipped out that wig Jughead always got more excited than usual (which is saying something) and Betty seemed to love wearing it and got more confident whenever she did, not to mention the amazing sex that followed. So maybe it’ll be a fun experience for Jughead and Sweet Pea, too. 

***

The next day Jughead begins his research, and by that he means porn. Straight dominatrix porn, to be exact. Jughead’s already got a rough idea of what he’ll do: dress up in some lace lingerie and the wig, maybe borrow one of Toni’s lipsticks, get Sweet Pea to spank him a little, then ride the boy senseless. A fool-proof plan.

Except he doesn’t know where to get a sexy lingerie for under five dollars. The ones he found in thrift stores either were not in his size or were not in the style he wanted. Finally he resorted to asking Toni. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Toni had exclaimed after laughing at his face. He had pulled her into an empty classroom after they came out of physics. “Fuck, Jug, I did not take you to be into that.”

Jughead flushed. “I’m not. Sweet Pea brought it up and I’m _considering_ it.”

Toni laughed again. “Of fucking course Sweet Pea did,” she shakes her head. After she calmed down, she looked at him, a smirk still plastered on her face. “Come over to Thistlehouse after school. Cheryl has a collection.”

Jughead frowned. “Cheryl’s? Won’t she get mad?”

Toni shrugged at that. “Probably laugh at you, then tease you, but she’ll let you borrow one,” she paused and pulled a contemplative face. “She’ll either burn it when you give it back or let you keep it.”

Jughead flushed again. “I am not keeping it.”

Toni smirked. “Sure, Jug,” was all she said before she exited the classroom. 

As Toni had said, Cheryl did do all of the above and tell him to keep it because she did not want anything to do with it anymore. Besides, Cheryl still had her thirty other lingeries to wear, so one didn’t mean much. She gave him one that she rarely wore anyway, a see-through purple lace bodysuit that dipped low down his chest and back, and was held together with some strings to be tied around his neck. 

“Oh, uh, Toni?” he had managed to ask before he left Thistlehouse. “Can I. Uh. Can I borrow a lipstick?”

Toni bit her lips together and tried not to laugh at his face again. He appreciated her sparing him some more embarrassment. She went and grabbed a few tubes from her dresser and swiped them on the back of Jughead’s hand. After a couple of minutes of careful considerations, Toni settled with a deep muted red. 

Finally, he’s ready. 

Four days after the whole debacle, he invites Sweet Pea over to finish watching Busted. Before the agreed 9 p.m., Jughead showers, washes his hair, cleans himself, brushes his teeth, shaves his legs and cleans up his pubes line. He’ll shave his arms later so Sweet Pea won’t be suspicious about the missing hair. He shoves the wig, the lingerie, and the lipstick in the cabinet above his sink and waits for Sweet Pea. 

When Sweet Pea arrives, he leans in to kiss Jughead and wrap his arms around his waist. 

“I missed you,” he mutters. Jughead shivers feeling Sweet Pea’s breath on his lips. 

Jughead smiles and looks up at Sweet Pea. “We literally just saw each other at school.”

“Too long ago,” Sweet Pea huffs. He leans down again to give another kiss and Jughead chuckles. 

After a minute, Jughead pulls away, laughing. “We need to watch.”

Sweet Pea pulls away and sighs. “Right,” he says as he lets go of Jughead. 

“Get my laptop started,” Jughead says, already walking to his bathroom. “I need to use the bathroom for a bit.”

He hears a hum of reply before the door shuts behind Jughead. 

Shit, now that he’s about to do it, he’s getting really fucking nervous. Is he going to like this? Is Sweet Pea going to like it? What if Sweet Pea was just going with the flow the other day and doesn’t actually think Jughead in this wig is attractive? 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. So many insecurities that Jughead can’t have right now. He can’t change his mind now. This is literally what he’s been looking forward to these last few days. 

He pushes the bubbling anxieties down and changes into the purple bodysuit. Looking into the mirror now, he’s really seeing just how fucking sheer it is. It might as well be transparent. Jughead’s nipples are peaking through the little gaps, standing rigid in the cold naked air. He shaves his arms after all, the dark hairs a bit distracting from the soft purple on him. He puts on the wig and pins it to his hair with the bobby pins Toni gave him, then swipes the lipstick on.

He takes a breath and a final look in the mirror. Looking at the finished results, Jughead doesn’t think he looks bad. The lipstick makes his lips look plumper and goes amazingly well with the black wig and his green eyes. The bodysuit looks good on him, too, compliments his body like he couldn’t believe.

“Hey, you died or something?” Sweet Pea calls from outside. 

“I’m fine,” he shouts back. “Coming out now.”

He takes a final deep breath and opens the door. 

Sweet Pea’s on the bed with Jughead’s laptop open on his lap. He looks up the moment the door opens his mouth open like he’s about to say something, but when he sees Jughead by the door, he freezes. Sweet Pea sits there all wide-eyed and open mouthed and Jughead doesn’t know if he should be flattered or ashamed. 

Finally Sweet Pea sucks in a sharp breath and rubs his hand over his mouth, his eyes still on Jughead. He’s looking at him, up and down, with a deep blush that goes to the tips of his ears and his eyes wide with something wild. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, and his voice is rough and low like he’s thirsty, and he’s looking at Jughead like he’s a water fountain. 

Jughead blushes and swallows a nervous lump. “Is it okay? Do I look okay?” He nervously asks. 

Sweet Pea carelessly pushes the laptop aside and rips the blanket over his legs away, and Jughead sees, with deepening embarrassment and hitched breath, a bulge between Sweet Pea’s thighs. 

“What do you think, Jones?”

Jughead bites his bottom lip, and Sweet Pea’s eyes watch it with dark intent, and he feels like teasing him already. “I don’t know, Sweet Pea,” he says, more like a whisper, and blinks at him once, “I think you need to show me.” 

Sweet Pea breathes out, slow and deep, and runs a hand through his hair. He maintains eye contact, but his eyes go half-lidded and dark. Jughead can tell Sweet Pea’s already so turned on, painfully turned on, and it’s pushing him to a level of confidence Jughead’s never been before. 

“Fuck, come here,” Sweet Pea says, so rough and commanding Jughead feels his own dick hardening under the body suit. 

Jughead walks over to the bed, purposefully slow, with his head down and his gaze at Sweet Pea from under his lashes. He climbs onto the bed, on his hands and knees, and crawls to Sweet Pea, who has his jaw tight and his hooded eyes fixed on Jughead. Jughead crawls up to him until he’s in between his spread legs. 

Sweet Pea stares at his face, at his dark lips, then at his chest, at his hardened nipples peeking through the lace. Sweet Pea licks his lips at that and raises a finger to graze over one of them. Jughead sucks in a sharp breath, because they’re so stiff, and sensitive from the air, and Sweet Pea’s fingers just barely touching it sends shivers down his spine and down to his leaking dick. Sweet Pea brings his fingers back, to pinch it this time, and Jughead has to bite back a whine from the sudden sensation. 

“Sweet Pea,” he whispers, almost panting from the lack of contact otherwise. He’s so hard and sensitive and Sweet Pea’s looking at him like he’s about to devour him and Jughead wants him to grab him by his hair, his wig, and pull him up to his lap and bite bloody bruises on his skin and fuck into him until Jughead’s senseless. 

“Sweet Pea,” he whispers again, and he leans in to kiss him. 

Sweet Pea grunts, low and arousingly animalistic, and places a hand on the back of Jughead’s head and pulls him closer, and their lips mash together. Jughead has to put his hands on Sweet Pea’s chest so he doesn’t fall forward, and he moans into the kiss when Sweet Pea’s other hand rubs the side of his neck before settling on his cheek. Sweet Pea doesn’t wait to lick Jughead’s bottom lip and soon their kiss turns sloppy and wet and hot and suddenly Jughead wishes he had thought his outfit through because his dick is trapped between his belly and the body suit, painfully hard. 

Sweet Pea nibbles on Jughead’s lip and Jughead lets out a soft moan. “Sweet Pea,” he sighs, bringing his hands to Sweet Pea’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, Jughead,” Sweet Pea whispers, painfully turned on and like pausing to talk hurts. “I knew you’d look good with the wig. Didn’t expect you to wear a lingerie, though, shit. Shit, Jughead.” 

Sweet Pea pauses long enough to look at Jughead. If he could take a guess, Jughead thinks he’s as dazed and hot as he feels. Sweet Pea narrows his eyes at his lips, the sigh he lets out strangely close to a growl. 

“Fuck, your lipstick’s a fucking mess. Your lips are a fucking mess. Fuck, Jughead,” he mutters, rushed, as he rubs his thumb on Jughead’s lips. Jughead parts his lips and takes in the tip, looking at Sweet Pea from under his lashes. Sweet Pea bites his lip and groans. “Fuck. Put some lipstick back on.” 

Jughead raises an eyebrow in question. He lets Sweet Pea’s thumb go, and he sees a blurred deep red ring where his lips had just been. 

“Put it on, Jughead,” Sweet Pea says, commands, really, and it goes straight to Jughead’s dick and he lets out a soft moan before getting off the bed and back to the bathroom. He takes the tube of lipstick and walks out, putting it on in front of Sweet Pea, who’s pressed against the wall wide-eyed and red lipped, looking as turned on as Jughead is. That’s good. 

Sweet Pea watches him put the dark red colour all over his lips again with dark, hungry eyes. Once Jughead’s crawled back between his legs, Sweet Pea places a big hand on top of his head, slightly pressured enough to make Jughead understand. Jughead leans down, still watching Sweet Pea, and opens his jeans. Sweet Pea lifts his hips and hurriedly shoves it off. 

He’s hard and Jughead can see a wet spot of precum. It gives him a blooming sense of pride that he’s able to make Sweet Pea this aroused, that Sweet Pea’s leaking precum for him. And even still clothed, Jughead can see Sweet Pea’s size, big and intimidating. Jughead almost whined before even touching it. 

Jughead presses his lips on it, through Sweet Pea’s boxers, and even that’s enough to hitch Sweet Pea’s breath. Jughead licks it, long and slow, before wrapping his lips around the bulge. He does tiny little sucks and Sweet Pea’s moaning and gripping his wig tightly in his fist. 

Jughead pulls back, Sweet Pea sighs, and tugs at his boxers. Sweet Pea lifts his hips again and his dick is bouncing up to his belly. This isn’t the first time Jughead’s seen Sweet Pea’s dick, not even the first time he’s about to suck it, but everytime Jughead sees his dick, thick and veiny and angry, his brain stops for a second and all he can do is watch the thing bob. 

He feels Sweet Pea’s grip on his wig tighten and push his head towards his dick. “Well?”

Jughead gives Sweet Pea one last look before licking it, balls up, and Sweet Pea hisses through his teeth. He takes it in as far as it can go and wraps his lips around it, licking it wet before sliding up, slow in the way he knows is almost torturous for Sweet Pea. He pulls up until he releases it completely with an obscene pop, and he sees the same deep red ring around where his lips had been, only brighter in colour. 

Jughead smirks, feeling a rumble of heat in his belly from such an obscene sight and that was his lips marking Sweet Pea’s dick, and looks up at Sweet Pea. “You want my lipstick on your dick,” he says, his own voice thick from arousal, “is that what you wanted, Sweet Pea?”

Sweet Pea narrows his eyes down at Jughead, and it almost makes him shiver and take his dick back in his mouth, but Jughead bites his lip instead, and Sweet Pea’s eyes follow it. He grunts and pushes Jughead’s head back down. “Oh, yeah. So put your pretty little mouth back to work, Jones.”

Jughead moans, because whenever Sweet Pea uses his last name during sex it feels so formal and it’s always sexier, and does as he’s told. He takes in Sweet Pea’s dick and bobs his head, sucking on it sometimes, and wraps his hand around whatever he can’t fit in. Sweet Pea’s grunting and moaning and telling Jughead what a good job he’s doing and what a good boy he is and Jughead’s almost glowing from his compliments. 

Every grunt makes him bob a little faster, every “good job” makes him suck a little harder, every “good boy” makes him take in a little more, and soon Sweet Pea’s pulling at his wig and Jughead lets go. His lips are wet and slobbery and he can feel a drop of saliva dripping down his chin.

“Fuck, look at you,” Sweet Pea grunts out and wipes it away with his thumb. “You looks so good like this, Jughead, fuck. Make my dick wet and dirty with your pretty lips.”

Jughead moans at that and crawls up until his knees are in between Sweet Pea’s legs and his chest is almost pressed against Sweet Pea’s. Even sitting like this Sweet Pea is still big, only needing to tilt his head up a little to meet Jughead’s eyes. Jughead places his hands on the sides on Sweet Pea’s neck and leans down. They kiss again, all sloppy tongue and wet lips, and Sweet Pea slides his big coarse hands up Jughead’s back, slowly, until they reach his shoulders and Jughead’s shivering and has goosebumps all over. 

Jughead pulls away, needs to tell Sweet Pea to fuck him right now, but Sweet Pea’s sucking and biting his neck and one of his hands is playing with Jughead’s stiff nipple and Jughead just lolls his head back and gasps. His dick hurts, it hurts so much, and it’s getting no attention and it’s tightly pressed against rough cloth and oh, it hurts. 

“Sweet Pea,” he manages a breathy whine when Sweet Pea moves his mouth to his nipple, biting and licking and rolling it around. Everywhere Sweet Pea’s touching and everywhere he’s not is hot and Jughead feels like his skin is on fire. “Sweet Pea, please, God,” he grips the hair at the back of Sweet Pea’s neck, “please, I need– oh, oh. Fuck me. Fuck me. Sweet Pea, oh God, fuck me.”

Jughead is rambling and it’s because he can’t think. His mind is blank and he’s only focused on Sweet Pea and where Sweet Pea is touching and licking and where he’s _not_. 

He moans again. “ _Sweet Pea_ , please. I need you to– I already cleaned before you–” 

He stops himself with a whine, because Sweet Pea’s sliding the tip of his finger up along his poor dick. He gasps, he must have gasped out Sweet Pea’s name, but Sweet Pea pulls his finger away and Jughead shoves his hips for more, for anything other than this painful abandon. 

Sweet Pea bites on his nipple, making Jughead wince and whine. He chuckles, the little shit. “Calm down, Jones. What are you so impatient for?”

Jughead wants to snap at him, to fucking touch him already, or to do something before Jughead explodes, but Sweet Pea suddenly tugs his wig, not kindly, and Jughead gasps as his head bends back with the force and his hands tighten their hold on Sweet Pea, now grasping on his shoulders. He silently thanks Toni and the bobby pins for keeping the wig on his head as steady as this. Sweet Pea latches his mouth on Jughead’s throat, lapping at his skin and nipping here and there, his other hand moving back to knead Jughead’s ass slowly. His hand moves closer to Jughead’s hole, covered by the body suit, and Jughead shivers when a finger grazes over it. 

He calls for Sweet Pea, who’s just kissing Jughead’s shoulder blades and blatantly ignoring either of Jughead’s genitals and it’s driving him fucking crazy. He can feel Sweet Pea huff a laugh against his skin, the fucking asshole, and Jughead pulls on Sweet Pea’s own hair as protest. 

The grip on his wig loosens and Jughead pulls Sweet Pea’s face up and leans down to hungrily lap into his mouth. Sweet Pea chuckles, the low rumble raising goosebumps all over Jughead’s arms, and slides both his hands along Jughead’s sides before settling on either ass cheeks. 

“So fucking needy, aren’t you?” is all Sweet Pea says before he spreads Jughead’s ass and presses the tip of a finger on his hole, the cloth still in between them, and circles around his rim. 

Jughead winces at the contact, finally, and feels his hole spread as his ass is pulled apart. He can feel the rough cloth there, rubbing him and teasing his insides, and Sweet Pea’s finger just circles and he doesn’t _do_ anything else. 

“Sweet Pea,” he whines for a millionth time tonight and glares at him. 

Sweet Pea’s looking back at him with hooded eyes, dark and hazy, and a lazy smirk on his lips. He licks at Jughead’s nipple once before pulling away to reach over to open the first dresser, where he shuffles his hand around before pulling out the bottle of lube Jughead keeps hidden under his clothes. 

He squeezes out some on his fingers and using his other hand, pulls the cloth over Jughead’s hole aside with his ass cheek. Jughead feels shudders down his spine with his hole bare in the open. 

Sweet pea hushes. “I got you, Jones.” 

Sweet Pea presses a kiss on Jughead’s collarbone and presses the tip of his finger on Jughead, the cool liquid almost making him hiss, and circles it around his rim. A moan bubbles up in Jughead’s throat at the touch when it finally pushes in. It pushes in until Jughead feels Sweet Pea’s knuckles on his skin and Sweet Pea thrusts it until Jughead’s a little looser and ready to take in another. 

Jughead takes two of Sweet Pea’s fingers easily, already used to it, and sighs contently when Sweet Pea begins scissoring him, gasping whenever he grazes against his prostate but never actually putting any pressure on it. By the time Sweet Pea’s sliding in his third finger Jughead’s lightly panting from the stretch, face buried in the crook of Sweet Pea’s neck, Sweet Pea pressing kisses to the side of Jughead’s head as he thrusts his fingers to open him up. 

Sweet Pea continues working his three fingers into Jughead, softening him up and stretching him open for him. The lube is warm now and Jughead can feel little globs slipping out of his hole every now and then and slide down his thigh and he can hear it make these dirty noises whenever Sweet Pea pulls his fingers out that Jughead can’t get used to, too embarrassed every time to not hide his face. Sweet Pea, the little fucker, purposefully pops out his fingers just for the sound to echo in the trailer and in Jughead’s ears. 

Suddenly Sweet Pea shifts the angle of his wrist and when he thrusts in, Jughead flinches and his knees almost give out and he gasps out a breathy grunt. Sweet Pea nibbles and licks at Jughead’s ear and it’s ticklish and wet and hot and Jughead, with his prostate being toyed with, almost sobs out something intelligible that he can’t even think of. All he knows is that Sweet Pea needs to– again, again, until Jughead’s a moaning mess, barely able to keep himself up like this. 

So he begs, “ _please_ ,” he thinks he moans out a few times, until Sweet Pea grunts, tug at his earlobe, and pulls his fingers out entirely. Jughead gasps at the loss, feeling empty for longer than he’d like as Sweet Pea hurriedly rolls a condom on. Then Sweet Pea shuffles them and Jughead’s straddling his lap, his knees on either of Sweet Pea’s side and his hands on his shoulders, feeling the tip of Sweet Pea’s dick on his ass. Sweet Pea’s hands are on his sides, holding him. 

Sweet Pea’s looking at him, so softly and so endearingly despite what they’re doing that Jughead can’t help but flush. Sweet Pea chuckles and presses a kiss on his lips, softly, and his hand comes up to hold Jughead’s cheek gently. He cradles Jughead like this, mellow and tender, and Jughead has to sigh at the sweet mood. 

Sweet Pea pulls away, his hand still rubbing Jughead’s cheek softly, and smiles at him. “God, you’s so pretty, Jones,” he says, low and breathy like he can’t believe Jughead’s in front of him right now, “so pretty.”

Jughead, feeling a burst of incredible warmth in him, chuckles and holds Sweet Pea’s face in both his hands. “You’re one to talk.”

Sweet Pea pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and smiles at him, then kisses him again. Jughead feels one of Sweet Pea’s hands pull away and rests on his ass, rubbing his thumb in circles there. With the tenderness and his bare body, he feels vulnerable in Sweet Pea’s arms but oddly, it’s the kind of vulnerability he _wants_ to have for Sweet Pea, to give to Sweet Pea. 

“You good?” Sweet Pea asks quietly.

Jughead whispers back a “yeah,” and Sweet Pea pulls the cloth between his ass away and Jughead feels the tip of his dick pressing on him. 

He pushes in, slowly, and Jughead gasps at the stretch, an inch in and already bigger than the three fingers before. It doesn’t burn, it never does because Sweet Pea always makes sure they stretch properly, but tonight it’s a tighter fit from the quick preparation. Sweet Pea isn’t small, he’s got a bigger dick than the average male, and the first time Sweet Pea fucked Jughead, Jughead thought he was going to pass out from the first intrusion. Now, he’s used to it, but the first thrusts are always a bit uncomfortable, so he bites the inside of his cheek and grips Sweet Pea’s shoulders. 

Sweet Pea does feel the tension and presses light kisses on his cheek, lips, and neck, and although it does flatter him, Jughead wishes he would just fucking touch his dick already. It hasn’t been touched this entire time, other than that one graze, and Jughead thinks it’s going to burst in a few minutes. 

He reaches a hand down, but he doesn’t even get to wrap it around his dick before Sweet Pea clicks his tongue and grabs his wrist. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Sweet Pea simply says gruffly, placing Jughead’s hand back on his shoulder. 

Jughead almost whines. Sweet Pea just thrusts his hips up and Jughead takes in more of him and it makes his breath hitch and his mind blanks for a second. 

“Come from your ass,” is all Sweet Pea says before he pulls Jughead’s hips all the way down. 

Jughead chokes a moan at the sudden fill and he doesn’t even remember to complain. Sweet Pea bites on his neck as he shifts Jughead a little to be comfortable. 

“Move for me,” Sweet Pea mutters, hands light on Jughead’s hips. 

Jughead swallows and pulls his thoughts together. He lifts his hips, feels Sweet Pea’s dick in him slide out, and he has to moan out as he sinks back down. Sweet Pea moves a hand to play with Jughead’s nipple and Jughead continues to fuck himself of Sweet Pea, chasing friction to make up for the lack of contact on his dick. Sweet Pea sighs and leans his head back on the wall and watches Jughead, half lidded eyes trained on Jughead’s face then his heaving chest then his sorry dick. 

Jughead’s trying to find the right angle to get Sweet Pea’s dick to hit that bundle of nerves and he’s so lost in concentration he yelps and freezes completely when something starts sliding up and down his cock – it’s Sweet Pea’s finger. Sweet Pea’s dragging his finger along the shaft of Jughead’s dick slowly, like he’s bored, and he’s got a lazy smirk on his face as he continues to eye Jughead. 

Jughead, horny and unable to satisfy himself like this, glares at Sweet Pea, who’s just relaxing against the wall and contributing nothing. He stills, and when Sweet Pea looks at him with a raised eyebrow, Jughead just huffs.

Sweet Pea’s smirk grows and his hands fall away from stroking Jughead’s dick to holding his hips. “Need some help, Jones?”

Jughead ignores him, deciding to tease Sweet Pea himself. He leans in to kiss him, sloppy and lewd, and he feels Sweet Pea’s dick sliding out of him from the movement and Sweet Pea’s letting out groans into his mouth that he laps right up. Jughead runs his hands down his own chest then, slowly, up to his nipples. He grabs at them, pinches them, twists them until he’s moaning messily. He shoves two fingers in between their lips and into Sweet Pea’s mouth, who’s diligently sucking and licking it wet, and when he’s done Jughead leans back down on Sweet Pea’s dick and plays with his nipples again, this time the cool liquid getting them even perkier and stiffer from the cold. 

Sweet Pea stares with hungry eyes and that smirk on his face. “If you want me to fuck you, tell me, Jones. I don’t mind sitting back and watch your little show. My cock’s still inside you, remember?”

Of course Jughead remembers. It’s filling him up, but useless without any movements, movements Sweet Pea’s stubbornly refusing to do. But he does finally concede he’s the loser in the fight – his dick is untouched and his ass is unpounded, so he does need to beg for Sweet Pea after all. 

Jughead tilts his head and parts his lips, making a point to look bleary eyed and helpless the way he knows Sweet Pea goes crazy for. He’s right, because Sweet Pea immediately twitches inside him, the easy boy. “Please, Sweet Pea,” he draws out, low and breathy, “I even dressed up for you, didn’t I?”

Sweet Pea nods appreciatively and the hands on Jughead’s hips tighten. He looks at Jughead with that same hunger in his eyes, this time though he looks like he’s a wolf with a rabbit right in front of him. “You’re right, Jones,” he says, sitting up straight. “I thought you wanted to have control tonight but I guess I was wrong, huh?” 

Suddenly Jughead’s world is tilted and he’s facing the ceiling. His legs are bent in the knees and over his chest and with Sweet Pea’s heavy hands holding them down, Jughead’s practically bent in half. 

“Don’t worry Jones,” Sweet Pea snarls, and suddenly Jughead’s arousal spikes up again. “I’ll fuck you real good to show you how thankful I am with your little getup.”

Sweet Pea grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes some onto his finger again, which he brings close to Jughead’s hole, bare for the world to see like this with only a sheer fabric on top as faux modesty. Sweet Pea’s other hand pulls it aside and his lubed up fingers are thrusted deep inside, two at once, and Jughead gasps from the sudden intrusion. Sweet Pea continues to thrust them in and out quicker, and he curls them against Jughead’s prostate occasionally, and it leaves Jughead breathless and twitching. 

“I’ll have you coming from just my fingers, Jones,” Sweet Pea mutters low right next to Jughead’s ear and Jughead can’t contain the excited whine he lets out. “Then I’ll fuck you doggy style and spank your pretty ass, like you wanted,” Jughead continues to moan and whine and clench his hole around Sweet Pea’s fingers, “Then I’ll fuck you again, raw, until you’re twitching on top of me and you’re dripping my cum out of your little ass, how ‘bout that?”

And Jughead– oh, he feels one last thrust against his prostate and he comes undone at that, at Sweet Pea’s voice, Sweet Pea’s filthy promises that Jughead hopes he keeps. He comes, he comes untouched all over his stomach and gets the bodysuit dirty. He’s gasping and he can’t think of anything except that Sweet Pea’s going to flip him over now and fuck him right then, and then again, and Jughead’s poor dick twitches back to life. 

Sweet Pea scoffs above him. “That was quick, Jones. You wanna get fucked that badly?”

It’s a tease, Jughead knows, but right now, he does want that. 

“Yes,” he whines and he can already feel the words he’s about to ramble bubble in his throat. “Yes, oh God. Please fuck me right now. I want you in me, Sweet Pea, God. I want it right now.”

Sweet Pea takes in a sharp breath. “Jesus, Jones. The things you do to me.”

And then Jughead’s world changes again, and now he’s staring at his bathroom door, which is in front of his bed, on his hands and knees with Sweet Pea’s hands holding him up by his waist. 

He feels the cloth getting pushed aside again and hears Sweet Pea sighs deeply. “You should see yourself, Jones. All pink and puffy and wet.”

Then there’s a sharp pain on his ass cheek that chokes a gasp out of him – Sweet Pea just slapped him. 

“Ha! Look at that, you just fucking twitched.”

Sweet Pea slaps his other ass cheek, making Jughead squeak little moans, and scoffs again. “Fuck, Jones. You really are a wonder, huh.”

Jughead has no time to blush over that compliment, not with Sweet Pea’s dick pushing inside him, opening him up again, to such a stretch this time, the way Sweet Pea’s dick always does. He’s quiet and simply gasps, but when Sweet Pea doesn’t waste any time to set a brutal pace, pounding into Jughead like Jughead’s a sex toy, he spills loud moans and slurred words. 

His whole body rocks with every thrust and his wig sways, covering his face in ways his shorter hair never did, and Jughead can’t even bring himself to push the strands away from his sweaty cheeks. Jughead closes his eyes and feels Sweet Pea with all of him, and he’s barely able to keep himself up and it’s only with Sweet Pea’s support he hasn’t plopped onto the bed with his ass in the air. 

Everytime Sweet Pea pulls away to his tip, Jughead feels his rim tighten, and when Sweet Pea thrusts back in it’s stretched open again, and Sweet Pea’s dick is relentless in aiming at his abused prostate. 

Soon, Jughead’s revived dick twitches again and all Sweet Pea had to do was slap his ass once in time with a thrust to Jughead’s prostate and Jughead sees stars and his dick sputters once again out onto his bed. His ass hurts and he can feel himself tighten around Sweet Pea, who’s moaning at the feeling.

“Fuck, hold on,” Sweet Pea grunts out before pulling out and, Jughead whines at the emptiness, pulls his condom off and tosses it somewhere. 

He pushes back in, hissing at the raw contact, and he thrusts a few more times into Jughead before he comes. Sweet Pea buries himself to his balls and comes in hot streams inside him, stuffing him up, Jughead thinks satisfiedly. 

He must have called for him, because Sweet Pea’s instantly pressed up against his back, dick still inside, arms wrapped around him and pressing kisses on Jughead’s cheek and neck, telling him what a good boy he is, and he’s so proud of him for taking his cock so well, how good Jughead feels with his cum pooling in him, and Jughead gasps at every praise, preening and wanting more. 

After a minute like that, hugging and holding Jughead, they come down from the initial high, no longer panting like they just ran through Dead Man’s Curve, Sweet Pea pulls out his soft dick and slumps ungraciously next to him, still breathing pretty heavily. 

He turns to Jughead, who’s uncurling himself and is now laying sprawled on his front. “You sure you still up for that last round, Jones?” 

Jughead thinks, still kind of wanting to get thoroughly fucked until he really passes right out, but his dick hurts, throbbing like its begging Jughead to please, _please stop_ , and his ass kind of stings from the slaps from earlier and he’s all twitchy and sensitive and he’s pretty sure his rim is all red and puffy now and he’s still got Sweet Pea’s cum in him that he’s going to clean out tomorrow morning, and decides yeah, no. 

Jughead tries to shake his head and turns his head to face Sweet Pea. “No.”

Sweet Pea scoffs. “Though so,” he says before grunting as he gets up. 

Jughead’s about to question where he’s going and why isn’t he just staying in bed with him when Sweet Pea just tosses a “getting some towels,” to him and Jughead hums. He closes his eyes for a second, just to rest, and then he’ll get up and help clean up. 

But the next time he opens his eyes Jughead’s on his back with his head rested on a pillow and his legs spread and bent on his knees, and his head feels kind of cool (his wig is off, he realises). Sweet Pea’s between them, he notices kind of late, staring kind of intensely at something on Jughead. 

His ass, Jughead flushes as he realises. 

“Sweet Pea?” his voice croaks out, surprising even himself at how tired he sounds. 

Sweet Pea looks up at him and gives one of his lazy smirks. “Welcome back, Jones,” he says. He points down to Jughead’s ass, and even presses the tip of his finger on his rim, making Jughead flinch. “I was wiping you down and noticed my cum was dripping out of you, so I pushed them back in. Really hot to see. Almost got hard again, to be honest.” 

Jughead flushes, feeling mortified at his comment, and immediately presses his legs close in front of him. 

“Oh, calm down, prude. You came out with a black wig, some lingerie, and a lipstick on, remember?,” Sweet Pea says with a roll of his eyes. He puts his hands beside Jughead’s waist and leans in, hovering over Jughead and burying his face into Jughead’s neck. He hums, sounding almost peaceful and sleepy. “Next time, I’ll make good on my promise and come inside twice. How ‘bout that, Jones?”

Jughead bites his lip, already looking forward to that. He lays his legs flat against the bed and wraps his arms around Sweet Pea, bringing him on top of him. Sweet Pea hums again against his collarbone. “If it still hasn’t dried tomorrow morning we could again.”

He hears Sweet Pea chuckle, already half gone but somehow still some levels of alert, and nips his skin. “Sure, Jones. If you can even sit up, I’ll consider it.”

***

[ Lingerie inspo ](https://www.savagex.eu/shop/lacy-not-racy-teddy-li2037655-5210-9906940?psrc=browse_lingerie)

[ Lipstick inspo ](https://colourpop.com/products/liquid-courage)

[ My tumblr ](https://chrysallisthenum.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> sweet pea: where did u even get that lingerie from  
> jughead: cheryl  
> sweet pea: cheryl???  
> jughead: yea she said to keep it or burn it after we're done  
> sweet pea: keep it. or ill keep it for you so you don't destroy it behind my back  
> jughead: ill wear that again??  
> sweet pea: yes
> 
> i enjoy writing smut but i always get so embarrassed, especially during more intense scenes and i usually have to pause and laugh for a bit lmao.


End file.
